User talk:WanderingShinobi
WanderingShinobi Welcome to my page. I dont have everything all facied up just yet, still figuring out all the works and stuff.User:TheWanderingShinobi 18:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) .... How come all of your characters make no sense or they are overpowered? i mean Getsuga Uzumaki is waaay overpowered, i mean he's like Pein, Hashirama and Naruto all rolled togeather into one giant uber dude. And i doubt you can say that Hikarirama Namikaze was the mother of Minato Namikaze because you can make family relationships with canon characters. Your dude Tenraku is also irrelevant and confusing, because im sure if he had recieved his mangekyo sharingan that early in the actualy story, he wouldnt have been slaughtered in the massacre. These of course are all just things you should fix to avoid having them deleted. Sincerely ArashiKagami 05:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) RE .... Im perfectly aware of my characters current flaws. Tenrakus period of existence was errored due to a mistake made in interpretation of the Canon Timeline. Hikarirama was made because it seems like everyone makes relations to Canon characters, however if this is against the rules, I missed that. As for Getsuga, Im still editing him, as Im typing this in fact. I appreciate your...enthusiastic analysis of my work, but not everyone can make grade A characters there first time around.WanderingShinobi 05:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: RE: Im not telling you you have to make it a grade A character right off the bat, but when your doing your editing, just try to make as little possible similarites to the canon, like you can just say, "Yeah she's the mother of the Fourth Hokage..." You can make her a great great grandchild whos married to a different clan, but still retains all of the abilities of the fourth hokage. Just make sure that she doesnt have any interaction with naruto uzumaki at all. What im basically trying to say is this: "If you want a GOOD character, make him or her different and not related to anyone in the series, because it just doesnt make sense when there related" and also, try not to overpower your fanon characters, because if you do ever want to do a fight with someone elses ninja on this site, then being "The Super Jinchuuriki of the Rinnegan, who can steal your soul because he is outside the rules of life and death, because essentaily he is immortal because of his uber linage of the Uzumaki clan" That just isnt a fun person to fight. No offense. But I seriously recommend toning down the powers and abilities and fixing family relations. Happy Editing, Yours Truely ArashiKagami 05:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Characters I have been working on my characters recently. Origionally they were rough, and one was so O.P that it was ridiculous. Now, since then, I have made changes (to Getsuga the most) and little quick edits to Tenraku and Hikarirama. The main difficulty is trying to align them with two other peoples characters in terms of events. If there are any more issues, feel free to point them out in a calm, patient sort of way if possible. Try and bear in mind, Im new at this.WanderingShinobi 19:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo, just wanted to say that messages to another user are to be posted on their talkpage. If you post it here, he will not see the "new message" button on his page.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 20:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Frost I say go wild--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 02:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Negima Alright, go ahead ^^--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 06:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Kyuuketsuki Clan Go for it--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Join RP Hi, Wanderin'. I thought of something. Can we make a group of 2 ninja's to use in RP, like a Joint project. Just an idea :) <<-Raging Blast->> 20:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Not a 2 ninja groups. A group (team) of two ninjas like Yonnins.<<-Raging Blast->> 13:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) human puppets ok this is getting outta hand....please stop making every canon character you can think of into a puppet! its spam and annoying when everytime I look a new puppet is made and its a canon ninja....... I wouldn't mind if it was a copy of them but do you gotta graverob EVERYONE come on kabuto jr....... --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Cullen--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e." ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 22:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC)'' : :Its funny that you mention this, as I just deleted all of them. Your right, it was getting out of hand, and Ill work on a puppet user at a later date.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 01:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Join RP I already made a character, Anashi. You may see, I called him a Ninnin. San means 3, right? Then we should call our team Ninnin. As for your questions, I think we should all work on ours character separately, but to make them know each-other and work in a team (Or aren't a team but they are known as Ninnins). What do you think?<<-Raging Blast->> 13:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you like the name. It was just the first I could think of.<<-Raging Blast->> 12:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Great! I hope It'll come out good. This is my first joint project.<<-Raging Blast->> 17:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Shisai Great, you made Shisai. I only have one one thing to tell you. I see you gave him the Iron Sand. Many people would consider this overpowering. What about we both make a new advanced chakra nature for both Anashi and Shisai?:) <<-Raging Blast->> 21:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I like the way you made Shisui opposite than Anashi. I see that some guys complained about Iron Powder. It is ok by me, but you could explain how he is related to Kazekage and how he found out about Iron Powder. BTW, I wrote on Anashi's page how our 2 charactrs. met, I'll soon write an article about it. <<-Raging Blast->> 13:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, what do you think would be the best way they became Ninnins? What I wanted for Anashi to have is only one element. That's the reason he's called Ninja of the Wind. He only controls one element and he perfected it. I may think of an advanced nature, but I don't know if I'll put it.<<-Raging Blast->> 00:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix that now. BTW, I know Shisai is your character, but as they are Ninnins, which is a heck of a title, can you make him a little less careless. If not, that's ok. <<-Raging Blast->> 13:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Yuki Clan Hey there pal. I was looking at your Yuki clan character and wanted to let you know my character Van Kamijo is also a member of the Yuki clan so the two would be relatives =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 13:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC)